Digital Quest
by Earth Beast
Summary: The heroes from their own worlds, ends up in the Digital Word and meet with with each other and their Digi partners. Join the Digidestined as they face the dangers of the Digital world together and try to find their way homes. Will they be ready for anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Quest**

**Chapter 1**

An 16 years old teen blond hair boy; Naruto Uzumaki wearing orange jumpsuit, blue sandals and black headband on his forehead, is walking along the Hidden Leaf Village. It's been few months since the Fourth Great Ninja War and now, there's peace around.

"Man, what a day. Now to meet up with Hinata at the Ichiraku." Naruto said.

A while later, Naruto arrive the Ichiraku where 15 years old long blue hair girl; Hinata Hyuga wearing loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket, wears navy blue pants, black low-heeled sandals and black haedband around her neck, is waiting.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said.

Then both Naruto and Hinata enter the Ramen Shop.

"Hey, old man! The usual, please." Naruto call out.

"Coming right up!" An elder man; Teuchi said before turn towards the back, "Ayame, get ready for our best customer!"

"Right, dad!' Ayame's voice said from the back.

Soon, two bowls of Ramen arrive and Naruto and Hinata enjoy their meal. But just as Naruto was about to ask for the second one, a big wormhole appear behind him and Hinata and starts vacuuming.

"What the...?!" Naruto asked before both he and Hinata been suck in then the wormhole disappear.

Teuchi who didn't see what happen, turn around, "Wants seco..." Teuchi reazlies both of his customers are gone, "That strange. Where did they go?"

(Within the wormhole)

Naruto and Hinata yells and screams as they travel through the wormhole.

"What's going on?! Where are we going?!" Hinata asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto said before he see the flashing opening, "But looks like we have ARRIVE!"

Then Naruto and Hinata close their eyes as they entering towards flash.

(A big flash later)

"_Naruto... Naruto..._"

Naruto slowly open his eyes, "Was it a dream...?" Then he felt pressure on his stomach so, he fully open his eyes to see a small creature which looked like a purple head with legs and a stubby tail.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed getting up in a hurry. "What the heck are you?" He asked in a panic.

"Calm down Naruto. I'm your friend." The creature said with a smile.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto asked causing the creature to get a wondering look on his face.

"I don't know. I just do. Any way my name's Dorimon" The creature now known as Dorimon said.

"Okay then Dorimon, where are we?" Naruto asked Dorimon.

"That's what I want to know."

Naruto and Dorimon turn to see a 15 year old girl with reddish-brown eyes, chin length spiky dyed red and black hair, and tattoo on both cheeks; star on the right side and stripe on her left side, and wears, a cropped olive green top that shows off her flat stomach and hips, and cream coloured baggy combat style trousers and brown boots on her feet. She also has 3 piercings in her right ear, one on the lobe, 2 on the cartelidge. She also has pink goggles and pink Diskman music player.

One her shoulder is another creature that looks like a computer mouse.

"I'm guessing you suddenly arrive here as well?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. I'm Eva Wei. And this little guy is MetalKoromon." Eva said.

"Very nice to meet you." MetalKoromon said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Dorimon." Naruto said.

Suddenly, they hear roar coming from behind. They turn to see a blue dinosaur wearing helmet with three big horns.

"Wh... what is that thing?!" Eva asked in fear.

"That's blue Greymon! Nasty version of the ordinary Greymon." MetalKoromon said.

Blue Greymon smile meanly before slowly made its way towards Naruto, Eve and their new friends.

"No problem. Stand back." Naruto said before bite his thumb before doing hand signs before he slam his hand with bleeding thumb to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"...

...

...

Nothing happen.

"What happen?! I can't use my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then we should you know, run." Eva said.

"Sounds good all the sudden." Naruto said.

With that Naruto and Eva bolted with Dorimon and MetalKoromon in their arms. As they were running Naruto looked back to see blue Greymon giving chace.

"It's after us!" Naruto said.

A while later, "Quick, this way!" Someone call out from the cave.

Quicky, Naruto and Eva run in the cave as blue Greymon run pass.

"Thanks, pal." Naruto said as he turn towards the person.

He's a 19 years old black hair man, wearing black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and green jacket.

Next to him is a pink, ball-shaped creature with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. On its ear is a steel earring with grey crystal.

"Don't mention it. I'm Darien Shields and this is Koromon." Darien said.

"Please to meet you." Koromon said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Dorimon, Eva Wei and MetalKoromon." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you." Eva said.

A few moments later, "Dudes, you can come out. It's gone."

Slowly and carefully, Naruto and his new friends come out of the cave to see a person.

He's a 14 years old green boy with green skin, hair, eyes. He wears black and purple uniform.

On his head is a larva in a shell that floats with a ivy antenna on top its head.

"Hi there. I'm Beast Boy and this is my new friend; Minomon." Beast Boy said.

"Hello." Minomon said with a small bow.

"Hey there. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is Dorimon, Eva Wei, MetalKoromon, Darien Shields, Koromon and..." Naruto stop when he see another creature just ran out of the bushes, "That's new one."

It's a small yellow creature that resembled Dorimon except more feminent, "Hello, I'm Viximon. which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am." Naruto said.

Viximon smile before turn towards the bush she came out, "Hinata! He's over here!"

As Viximon called out, Hinata came out of the bushes, follow by 14 years old long blond hair girl, wearing a white school shirt with a black tie, and also wears a blue skirt and long white socks with Mary Jane shoes. In her arms is a light blue round creature with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes with black irises and a mouth.

"Terra, you too?!" Beast Boy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I somehow got myself around here. And my name is no..."

"Not that. I mean one in your arms." Beast Boy said as he point at 'Terra's' new friend.

"Oh, this guy?" 'Terra' asked.

"Hi, I'm Pagumon." Pagumon said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and meet Dorimon." Naruto said as his friend wiggle his tail.

"My name is Eva Wei and this is MetalKoromon." Eva said.

"Darien Shields and here's Koromon." Darien said.

"Beast Boy and that's Minomon." Beast Boy said.

"Nice to meet you all." Pagumon said.

"And who are these four behind you?" 'Terra' asked as she point at something or someone behind others.

Everyone turn to see four figures nearby. Two unconscious persons and two waiting creatures.

First person is a seems to be 20 years old dark brown hair man, wearing auburn jacket and jeans, creamy brown shirt and brown shoes. He also has a scar across his left eye.

Second person is a seems to be 19 years old long creamy brown hair woman, wearing golden shirt and knee length skirt, and brown shoes.

First creature which is near the man, is a round creature with blue eyes and pink fur. It has two small wings, a stubby tail, a beak, and a red feather with a yellow tip on the back of its head.

Second creature which is near the woman, is a top half is brown fur and the bottom half white round furry creature with a large horn on it's head, and have red eyes.

Everyone rush towards unconscious persons.

"Hey, you two OK?" Darien asked as he gently shake the woman.

The woman's eyes slowly open and stare at Darien, "Are you... the ranger?"

"...No." Darien said.

"Oh, OK." Woman muttered before sudden say as she rise her hand to block the sunlight, "Wait. How can you understand me...?" Her eyes widen in shock as she sudden stare at her hand then look at her other hand before she sit up and scream loud, waking the man next to her, and he sit up.

"Kiara, what is it?!" Man asked in worry.

The woman; Kiara, turn to see the man with wide eyes, "Kovu?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah. It is. What happen to you?" The man; Kovu, asked after have a good look at Kiara.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kiara said.

"What?!" Kovu asked as look at his hands before he freakout.

After that, Kovu and Kiara move around on four like a dog or a cat.

"What are we?" Kiara asked.

"Not sure. I never seen this creature before." Kovu said.

"I think my father called this 'human'. Somehow, we turn into humans." Kiara said.

Others watch this display in confuse.

"Uh...why are they acting like this?" Beast Boy asked with others shrugging.

Just then, pink creature jump to Kovu's arms, causing him to sit down, "Hello Kovu. My name is Poromon."

Another creature nuzzling on Kiara's arm, "And I'm Tsunomon. It's nice to meet you."

(Meanwhile, just near everyone)

A 16 years old girl with long blonde hair that she wears in odango, wearing light blue middle school uniform, which has a blue sailor collar with two white stripes, a red ribbon on the front of her uniform, a white school top with blue sleeves which have white stripes on, like the collar, a blue pleated skirt with a blue ribbon on the back, white socks and black cross-strap Mary Jane shoes.

In her arms, is a cute creature that looks like a drop of water, and has slightly-flushed cheeks.

"Aw man. This jungle look the same." Girl said.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll be right by your side all the way." Creature said.

"Thanks, Moonmon." Serena said.

Serena then see certain person with others watch two people acting like animals, "Darien!"

Hearing his name, Darien turn to see Serena running towards him, "Serena, you too?!"

"Yeah, I got to this strange place too and I got this cute Moonmon." Serena said before she turn to Kovu and Kiara, "What are they doing?"

"Not sure. They been doing this since they awake." Naruto said.

Serena then head towards Kovu and Kiara, "Excuse me, what's wrong?"

Kiara turn to Serena, "Well, we were freakout a bit."

"Why...?" Serena asked.

"Because, before we woke up around here, we were not humans. We were lions." Kovu said.

"Really?" Eva asked, "You mean you were raised by lions?"

"No! He means we were lions that transformed into humans." Kiara said.

"Oh." Everyone said before they back off a bit.

Kovu then turn to Poromon and other creatures, "So, where are we? In fact, what are you guys? I never seen anything like you before."

"You're in the Digital World." Poromon said.

"And we're Digimon! Digital Monsters!" All the Digimon exclaimed in unison.

"Digital Monsters?" Eva asked.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." MetalKoromon said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream.

"What was that?!" Terra asked.

"It's coming from over there." Naruto said as he point at North.

"Then, let's go and check it out." Beast Boy said.

With that, they run towards the scream... with Kovu and Kiara running on all fours with Poromon and Tsunomon on their back. Few moments later, they arrive a place where they see a 12 years old long black ponytail girl, wearing a separate pair of white pantalettes and a white camisole; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach, and black boots whose tops are folded over to reveal a lighter blue inner lining, running from the trees with a aquatic dinosaur like creature with greyish brown skin, white underbelly and orange crest on its forehead, hover with her.

Bursting through the trees, the blue Greymon!

"Come on! Not him again." Naruto said.

The girl and her friend duck as blue Greymon run pass and slam his head on the tree, got his horns stuck.

"Are you OK, Melody?" Her Digimon friend asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK, Bukamon." Melody said.

Everyone rush over to Melody and Bukamon.

"You're alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Melody said before she see what about to happen, "But not for long!"

Blue Greymon manage to get his horns free and made his way towards them.

"I'll handle this." Serena said as she step forward a bit, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"...

Nothing happen!

"Wha... I can't transform!" Serena exclaimed.

Beast Boy jump and flip around few times before land on the ground with eyes wide in shock, "My animal Shapeshifting power! It's not working!"

Terra rise her hand and try to focus for the few minutes, "I can't use my powers as well!"

"Aha! It IS you, Terra!" Beast Boy said.

"Oops..." Terra muttered.

"Serena, watch out!" Darien said.

Blue Greymon charge towards Serena! Suddenly, Moonmon jump over Serena and spits acid foam at blue Greymon who swap her away.

"Moonmon!" Serena said before jump out of the way as blue Greymon charge pass her, heading towards the others.

"Digimon, attack!" Dorimon said.

Then all Digimon jump forward and release their attacks on blue Greymon who run through them before trip as the humans jump out of the way, and crush through the trees.

"Everyone OK?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. But I can't say the same thing about our Digi pals." Naruto said as he see Dorimon and other Digimon lay on the ground.

They went to check their new friends. Suddenly, blue Greymon smash some trees before he growl as he glare at the humans and Digimon before charge towards them.

"Grab your Digi friend..." Naruto started as he pick up Dorimon, "And RUN!"

With that, they pick the Digimon friends and made a run for it as blue Greymon chase them. A while later, they run towards the cliff wall.

"Dead end!" Eva said.

Kovu move around near the wall for the moment, "No way to climb."

"Great..." Darien muttered.

Everyone turn to see blue Greymon moving in closer.

'_I need help. Kurama?!_' Naruto thought.

Within Naruto's seal, the giant fox with nine tails is trapped in some kind of force field, "**I'm here, Naruto. But ever since you arrived at this world, I can't give you my Chakra. You're on your own.**"

'_Great..._' Naruto thought.

"There's only one way; we fight! Digimon, let's go!" Dorimon said as he and the other Digimon got between the humans and blue Greymon and charging forward.

The humans all tried to run after the Digimon in fear for their new friends when suddenly, ten multi-colored orbs came down spinning around the left arm of each of them. Suddenly, they were each wearing an cuff like device with a screen on the top with few buttons under the screen.

All of a sudden, the device screen flashing and the each good Digimon glow bright with Koromon's earring glow and disappear within him, as they began to change and call out.

"Dorimon, digivolve to... Dorumon!"

"Viximon, digivolve to... Renamon!"

"Moonmon, digivolve to... Lunamon!"

"Koromon, digivolve to... Hackmon!"

"MetalKoromon, digivolve to... Hagurumon!"

"Minomon, digivolve to... Wormmon!"

"Pagumon, digivolve to... Gotsumon!"

"Poromon, digivolve to... Hawkmon!"

"Tsunomon, digivolve to... Elecmon!"

"Bukamon, digivolve to... Betamon!"

As the light receded, the human stood in aww at what they had just seen happen to their new friends.

Where Dorimon once stood there, was now a creature with a raptor-like physique a fox-like tail and small black wings. His head was similar to when he was Dorimon just with a red crystal on his head.

In place of the small Viximon there, there was now a 5 ft tall bipedal fox with yellow fur and purple arm sleeves with the yin yang symbol on them.

Moonmon was replace by a bipedal rabbit looking Digimon with white fur with blue marking, forehead antenna and pink ribbon with moon badge on her chest.

Koromon was replace by a dragon-like Digimon with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. It wears a red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it.

Hovering where MetalKoromon once stood, is a Digimon that based on an grey and brass gear with cog-like hands.

Minomon became a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae, ten legs with pink claws, purple mandibles, black bands around its abdomen and two pink spines on the end of it.

Pagumon was replace by a humanoid Digimon with a body made of gray rocks. It has yellow eyes and two rocks on its head that resemble bear ears. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot.

Right above where Poromon once stood there, was now a small Digimon resembling a Bald Eagle with red feathers and large yellow feet. Its wings each have three digits, and it can use them like fingers. It has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around its forehead. On the back of its head, secured by the belt, is a feather.

Tsunomon was replace by a skunk-like creature with nine tails, blue eyes, and long ears. It is red with a white underbelly and violet markings.

Where Bukamon once stood there, was now a green amphibian with blue marking, white underbelly and a orange single fin protruding from his body.

"Wow... they got bigger." Naruto said with others nodding.

The ten Digimon rushed forward to blue Greymon who swing his tail at them. The Digimon got back up.

"OK, let's beat him." Dorumon said.

Blue Greymon is build up flame within his mouth and launch big fireball. The Digimon jump out of the way.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon spits out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, out of his mandibles, completely wrap around blue Greymon's mouth.

"Fifth Rush!" Hackmon rush towards blue Greymon and slash him with his sturdy claw.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Electric Shock!"

Betamon generates more than 1 MV of electric current then he fire the electric while Elecmon shoots electric bolts from his tails.

"My turn, Metal Cannon!" Dorumon said as a metal ball came out of his mouth knocking blue Greymon back

Then Renamon jumped up from behind Dorumon, calling out, "Diamond storm!" Then rwo dozen white glowing leaves rained down on blue Greymon.

"Cog Crusher!" Hagurumon's cog hands starts spinning before he launch them at blue Greymon.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrates power in her forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the blue Greymon.

"Rock Fist!"

"Feather Strike!"

Gotsumon summons then hurls numbers of heavy rocks from his head while Hawkmon grab his feather ornament from his head before use it like a boomerang.

Blue Greymon weakly move back a bit.

"Now, all together!" Dorumon said.

With that, the good Digimon unleash their attack at blue Greymon. Blue Greymon stumbled backwards for a moment before falling over.

"That was amazing..." Serena said.

"We did it!" Dorumon said as he and other Digimon going up to the humans.

After humans and Digimon hug together and cheering, Kovu move closer towards blue Greymon.

"Is he... dead?" Kiara asked.

"No. I think he's out cold." Kovu said.

"Then I suggest we should leave before he wakes up." Eva said to the others who nodded as they left.

(Done! Hope you like it. Will the humans 'with the lions turned into humans' find their way home? Why are they here? What is going with their live? Stay tune to find out! Till then, see you all very soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Digital Quest**

**Chapter 2**

The group of humans and Digimon just arrived a safe place away from a bad Blue Greymon.

"That was close." Naruto said.

Eva then turn towards Hagurumon, "So, what was that back there?"

"We Digivolved ." Hagurumon said.

"Di... Digi... Not sure I understand it" Serena said.

"I believe it's some kind of transformation to the next level." Eva said.

"She's correct, Serena." Lunamon said to her human partner, "I used to be Moonmon. Now I'm Lunamon." Then the other Digimon explain their new name to their human partners.

"OK. Now, we need to figure out how we got here in this 'Digital World' and how do we go home." Darien said.

"I agree. Kovu and I need to get back to the Pride Lands." Kiara said.

"Pride Lands?" Terra asked.

"It's our home where we'll be the future rulers of all animals." Kiara said.

"Sounds like Africa to me." Beast Boy said.

"Well, whatever you humans call it, we need to get home before my father gets worry." Kiara said.

"I think we should follow this river." Melody said as she point at the nearby river, "Hopefully, it can lead us to sea or at least town."

"Melody is right." Hinata said, "We need give it a try."

"I think we should just stay where we are now." Darien said, "Someone should found out we're missing and will send a search party."

"Hey, Darien!" Huckmon call out, "Everyone is leaving."

Darien saw that everyone is walking away so, he run to catch up.

Soon, they following the river with Betamon and Melody swims. Darien and Hinata is helping Kovu and Kiara walking on two legs like well... humans.

"So, does anyone know how to get home?" Beast Boy asked.

"I get the feeling we might not be from the same planet." Eva sudden said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, judging by Melody's... _underclothes_, she might be from the pirate golden age, you tried to do something which I guessed it's a ninja thing, when that blue Greymon guy, BB's green and could changed into any animal and Kovu and Kiara were lions that somehow change into humans." Eva said.

"Eva might be right." Darien said, "For all we know, we could be aliens to each other."

"Then, while we're walking, we should get to know each other." Serena said before add, "Why don't you go first, Naruto?"

(It's going to be a really long chapter for all of the humans to talks. Too long for me and we already knows about the characters, so we'll skip their details to the cool part. We'll skip Naruto and Hinata's arrival cause that part was in last chapter. Ok? Cool.)

"Alright." Naruto said before explaining with Hinata back him up.

When they done, other humans were surprise that Naruto and Hinata are ninjas. Of course, Naruto left a bit about Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Eva takes her turn to talk about herself till she reach the part when she arrived, "Then, couple of days after we got back home, I was in my garage at my home, working on my Rocket Seat, when this happen."

(Eva's Flashback)

_Eva in her Star Race mechanical outfit, knee near her Rocket Seat, screwing few bits when her computer next to her went haywire._

"_That's weird." Eva whispered as she try to see what's wrong, "I wonder what wro..."_

_Suddenly Eva's computer glow bright and Eva feel herself be pull into it. Before she could do anything, Eva is pull in the computer and then the computer stop glowing. Eva travel through the wormhole for the while before she reach the bight light ahead then everything went black._

(End of Eva's flashback)

"Next thing I knew, I woke up here, with Hagurumon as MetalKoromon right next to me." Eva said with Hagurumon hover around her.

Everyone were amazed as Beast Boy asks, "So, does that mean you'll follow your mother's footstep?"

Eva hesitate for a while, "I... I'm not sure. When I went through Oban Racing, the only thing I ever did besides winning or losing... is making mistakes."

"Everybody make mistakes. That's life." Darien said.

Kovu and Kiara went next. Few talks later, "And after Kion become King of the Tree of Life, my family, Kovu and I return to the Pride Lands. Then Kovu starts teaching me about hunting." Kiara said.

(Kovu/Kiara's flashback)

_Kovu coaching Kiara as they sneaking near the herd of Zebras._

"_OK, on the count to three..." Kovu whispered._

"_Right." Kiara whispered back._

_They crawl closer and closer._

_Once close enough, Kovu begin counting "OK, one, two... THREE!"_

_Kovu and Kiara leap on one of the Zebras as the rest of the herd runs away! The Zebra that the lions caught, starts bucking around, trying to save itself._

"_Hold on!" Kovu said as he clawed on the Zebra's back._

"_I'm close to the neck!" Kiara said as she try to get her fangs towards the Zebra's neck._

"_No! Not yet! We have to-" Kovu was cut off as the Zebra buck hard, sending him and his mate flying towards the large lake._

"_Pin it down first..." Kovu finished as he and Kiara pop their head out of the water._

"_Oops... Sorry." Kiara said._

_Then, they laugh for the while. But suddenly, as they about to climb out, a big whirlpool appear near them and starts pulling them in._

"_What the...?" Kiara said as she and her mate goes in the whirlpool._

_Poor lions travel through the whirlpool. At the end of the whirlpool, is a wormhole which they enter before it disappear along with the whirlpool. Kovu and Kiara travel through the wormhole for the while before they reach the bight light ahead then everything went black._

(End of Kovu/Kiara's flashback)

"And you guys know what happen after. We woke up looking like this." Kovu said as he 'try' pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you two were freak out." Beast Boy said.

Kovu and Kiara blushes but laugh along with others.

Melody who climb out of the water, takes her turn. A few talking later, "And then, I decided to have a nice swim in the sea."

(Melody's flashback)

_Melody in her mermaid form, is swimming in the sea with a Dolphin and few fish._

"_Now that sea witch is no more, I'm free to swim." Melody said as she backstroke._

_Suddenly, Melody is caught in the mega-tsunami and is been push away from her castle._

"_What the sea?!" Melody asked in shock and surprise._

_Ahead of Melody and the giant tsunami, is a wormhole which both princess and the wave enter through before the wormhole disappear. Melody rides the wave through the wormhole for the while before she reach the bight light ahead._

(End of Melody's flashback)

"After I got out of that hole, I end up in the lake with the lost of my mermaid ability. I swam to shore where Betamon is waiting along with my father's boots which I have no idea how they got there." Melody finished.

Every humans beside Lion-turned-Humans, was surprise that Melody is a real mermaid... half mermaid but real mermaid nevertheless.

"If you part human and part mermaid, does that mean you can breathe underwater?" Naruto asked.

"No, silly. I maybe half mermaid but that doesn't mean I can breathe underwater in my human form." Melody said with a giggle, "And before any of you ask, no. Merpeople don't eat humans."

They had a good laugh before Serena and Darien starts their turn. A few talking later without telling them that Serena is a hero known as Sailor Moon while Darien is known as Tuxedo Mask, "Then Darien is on his way towards America to study abroad." Serena started, "After his plane took off, I head towards Crown Game Arcade to cheer myself up a bit before I head off to meet my friends."

(Serena's flashback)

_Serena is at the video arcade machine, playing for the while. Suddenly, the game machine screen glow bright!_

"_What the...?! Ande-" Serena then feel herself being pull into the machine._

_Before she could do or say anything, Serena is absorbed completely before the worker; Andrew arrive, "You called, Serena? Serena?" Andrew look around to find his friend for few minutes before he shrugs, "Must have left early to meet up her friends."_

_Meanwhile, poor Serena travel through the wormhole for the while before she reach the bight light ahead then everything went black._

(End of Serena's flashback)

"Then when I opened my eyes, Lunamon as Moonmon was by my side." Serena said before she turn towards her boyfriend, "What about you, Darien? Has something happen during your flight?"

Darien chuckles while rub the back of his head, "You might say that..."

(Darien's flashback)

_Darien look out the window as his plane leaves Japan, "I'll see you soon, Serena."_

_A while later, pilot and his co-pilot see something bizarre ahead._

"_Is that a Northern Lights?" Pilot asked._

"_I think so..." Co-pilot said._

_Meanwhile, unknowing what the plane is headed, Darien just press the button to call for the plane staff._

_The plane starts flying through the lights and then, both lights and the plane flash bright! Everyone including Darien close their eyes. When Darien open his eyes, he saw that he's alone and he's somehow end up in the wormhole. A while later, he reach the bight light ahead before everything went black._

(End of Darien's flashback)

"Later on, I then up somewhere on this place with Hackmon waiting for me as he told me." Darien finished.

"Well, guess you're going to be late for your university." Serena said.

"Looks like it. At least I have a _best_ teacher..." Darien said with a smirk.

Serena nodding for the moment before she realize what her boyfriend just said, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

Before there's any argues starts, Beast Boy starts talking with Terra backing it up. A good talking later, "Then after I fail to have Terra with me, I went off to my team." Beast Boy started.

(BB's flashback)

_After exited the high school, Beast Boy look back at the school where Terra is hiding. Later, Beast Boy turn into a cheetah and took off with high speed. But a few yards later, a wormhole appear ahead of Beast Boy/Cheetah and Beast Boy couldn't stop as he run into it before the wormhole disappear._

_Beast Boy after morph back to human, __travel through the wormhole for the while before he reach the bight light ahead then everything went black._

(End of BB's flashback)

"Next thing I knew, I woke up with Wormmon." Beast Boy said before he turn to Terra, "What about you, Terra?"

Terra sigh, "After you left, I went to class. When class dismissed, I went to the library to study a bit more."

(Terra's flashback)

_Terra pick a book from the shelf and starts walking while reading a bit. But as Terra was distracted, a wormhole appear on the floor in front of her and Terra fall in with a bit of scream, before the hole disappears just as the school librarian arrive, "Quiet!" The librarian whispered._

_Meanwhile, Terra travel through the wormhole._

"_What's going on?!" Terra asked._

_Few moments later, Terra reach the bight light ahead then everything went black._

(End of Terra's flashback)

"When I woke up, I found Gotsumon by my side before a while later, I met up with Hinata." Terra said.

"OK. Now that's taking care off." Naruto said before he turn to his Digi-partner, "So, are you guys still Digimon after you Digivolved?"

"Yes. But I needed your help, Naruto." Dorumon said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You see, Hinata." Renamon answered, "Digivolving is very hard. Normally it would take years to master it."

"But during Digivolving, I gained bit of your energy, Terra." Gotsumon said.

"Really?!" Terra asked.

"I guess I helped you change, Lunamon? That's pretty cool." Serena said.

"Yeah." Lunamon said.

"That's weird but cool." Beast Boy said.

"I know, right?" Wormmon asked.

"OK. So, you guys are Digimon." Serena said, "But what about that blue dinosaur. Is it a Digimon too?"

"You got it." Lunamon said.

"So, does anyone have a mobile phone so we can call for help?" Terra asked.

Darien shake his head as he hold up his phone, "I already tried mine."

"And I tried my Communicator." Beast Boy said as he hold up his T-Communicator, showing static screen.

'_Kurama, can you connect other Tailed Beasts?_' Naruto thought.

Within Naruto's seal, Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, is in his meditation for the while.

"**I been trying for the while but nothing.**" Kurama said.

'_Great. Thanks for trying._' Naruto thought.

While no one looking, Darien lean towards Serena, "Have you tried connecting others?" He whispered

"Yes but like others, I got nothing." Serena whispered back.

Just then, Terra saw something shiny in the forest near them, "What the..." Terra stop and check it out.

"What is it, Terra?" Gotsumon asked.

"I thought I saw something in the forest." Terra said.

"I'll check it out." Serena said.

"Wait, Serena! We don't know what's around us." Darien said.

"Relax, Serena's mate. I'll keep her safe." Lunamon said as she follow Serena into the forest.

A while later, Serena pop out, "You guys will not believe what in the forest."

With that, Serena leads the others through the forest. A few yards later, Serena reveal a large double decker bus like R.V.

"What's an R.V doing in the middle of this strange forest?" Beast Boy asked.

"R.V? What's a R.V?" Naruto asked with Hinata, Kovu, Kiara, Melody and Digimon wonder the same thing.

"R.V which's stands for Recreational Vehicle, is a machine humans use for holiday or living." Darien explained.

Eva heads towards the R.V's door before she knocks, "Hello? Is someone in here?"

No answers comes from the R.V, so Eva open the door before look inside...

"It's empty. It's like no one used it for so long." Eva said.

With that, the others join in.

"OK, split up and search the R.V." Darien said.

"Rights." Others said.

(A while later)

"OK! Let's go!" Naruto said as he starts moving, waiting for others to cheers.

"Hang on, Ninja Tiger." Darien said, stopping Naruto, "Not all of us have endless energy like you." Darien point at Serena and others which few of them resting their feet.

"And I'm pretty hungry." Kovu said.

"Don't look at me, Mr 'Lion'." Eva said with a friendly glare.

Everyone laughs.

"Well, Kovu is right about one thing." Terra said, "We haven't eating anything since we got here.

"OK. We'll have a break." Naruto said before he join the others on the sofa, "At least we found somewhere comfy."

Hinata nodding, "Did anyone found anything to eat during the search?" Hinata starts reaching for some items, "What Naruto and I found is..." She stops when her sleeves move back, revealing an cuff like lavender device on her left arm, "It's that machine that appeared on our wrist." Showing her device to the others.

Darien pull back his left sleeve to see his black device, "With all this talking and walking, I forgot about these gizmos."

Serena is trying to pull her cream device off, "Well, doesn't look like it comes off that easily."

"What do you think they are?" Melody asked as she look at her ocean blue device.

"Not sure." Terra said as she look at her yellow device.

"Do you dudes think these are how our friends Digivolve?" Beast Boy asked as he shows his green device.

"Could be." Kiara said as she look at her golden device, "They've did appear just before our friends Digivolving."

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't so important." Naruto said as he look at his orange device. "At least mine has my favourite colour."

"But why?" Kovu asked as he stares at his crimson device, "Why on us and not on our Digimon?"

"Good question, Lion Boy." Eva said while look at her sliver device, "I need to do some research."

Suddenly, they heard a growling noise from Naruto's tummy, reminding them that they still didn't have anything to eat yet.

Hinata pick up the items she and Naruto found, "Well, the only things Naruto and I found are the medical kits, some bandages and medicines. That's about it."

Eva hold up what she found, "I found this toolbox full of useful tools. With these, I'll be able to modify the R.V engine to get it going."

"You can do that?" Melody asked.

"I am the mechanical, after all." Eva said before ask, "Have you find anything... Like some clothes?"

"Uh, no. All I found is this strange looking spyglass." Melody said as she reveal the 'spyglass'...

"That's the binoculars." Eva just said.

"Really? Is that what it called?" Melody asked.

Eva slap her forehead.

"BB and I found these books, comics and some board games." Terra said.

"Sorry. Kovu and I didn't find any food as well. And since we were lions, we didn't know what we suppose to find." Kiara said.

"Well, we did found some clothes for Melody." Serena said as she hold the bag full of some clothes she and Darien found.

"Really? Thanks." Melody said.

Then Melody pick up the bag and went outside with Betamon right behind her, before went to the other side of the R.V.

"OK. So, none of us found any food." Darien said.

"Guess we'll have to find food somewhere in the forest." Beast Boy said.

Just then, Melody open the window, "Hey guys! I found few fruit trees from this side!"

"What!?" Others asked in surprise before the went outside and head to the end of R.V to see few trees with fruits.

A while later, the gather as much fruits as they can.

"So, what do we have since this is the strange world to us; humans?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, we have Meat Apples, False Bananas, Nightberrys and Meadowberrys." Wormmon said.

Humans besides Kovu and Kiara, look at worm like Digimon in surprise.

"This 'Digital World' sure has strange fruits." Serena said.

"Still, it's better than nothing." Darien said, "Let's make sure we have enough to last longer while we try find our way home."

"You mean 'homes'." Eva said.

"Whatever. The point is, we need enough food to last us for at least a month. And we also need to find water." Darien said.

"Easy said than done as we have 20 mouths to feed." Melody in her new wears, said.

Melody now wears a white sleeveless top with thin straps and red pants that slightly hug her slim hips. She still wears her father boots.

"Don't worry about us." Lunamon said.

"We Digimon, can forage our own food." Hackmon said.

"You're sure?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Gotsumon said.

"Well, if that's the case, let's divide the fruits." Darien said.

"But Kovu and I are lions... were lions, and we only feed on meat." Kiara pointed out.

"Don't worry, Kiara." Dorumon said before he hold up the Meat Apple, "This is call 'Meat Apple' for a reason. It'll taste like meat." Dorumon then eat the Meat Apple, "Hum, beef. Try some."

Kovu and Kiara stare at Dorumon for the moment before Kovu took one of the Meat Apple before take a small bite..., "Hey! It DOES taste like meat!"

"Really?!" Kiara asked before she took a bite herself, "Wow! You're right!"

"Told you." Dorumon said before eat another apple.

Suddenly, Renamon sense something is coming and look up, "We got company."

Others look up and is a flying creature heading towards them. Quickly, the grab the fruits and clear away before the creature landed.

He's resembles a giant green parrot with arms and metal pieces on the top of his beak and in between his legs.

"Parrotmon!" Elecmon said.

"What's a Parrotmon?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not a friendly Polly." Hawkmon said.

Parrotmon step follow. Then the humans' Digimon went to defend their partners.

"Metal Cannon!" A metal ball come out of Dorumon's mouth and whack Parrotmon on its head.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon try hurls some rocks from his head but the rocks just fall after few feet away.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon concentrates power in her forehead antenna before create an water orb, but the orb pop before she could fire.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon summons the glowing leafs, but the leaves fell to the ground as soon as they generated.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon try power up, but he couldn't make a small spark.

"What's happening?!" Serena asked.

"I think they somehow lost their powers." Terra said.

Parrotmon flapping its wings, creating powerful wind to blow few Digimon away. Dorumon flies up and fires another metal ball.

"Fifth Rush!" Hackmon rush towards Parrotmon and try to slash it, but he couldn't even leave a single scratch. Then, Parrotmon grab Hackmon before toss him away.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon grab his feather ornament from his head, but just after he throw it, the feather fall like a... well, _feather_.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon open his mandibles, but nothing came out.

Parrotmon flap his wing again, blowing Wormmon and Hawkmon back a bit.

"Electric Shock!" but Betamon couldn't summon a spark. Then Parrotmon kick him away.

"Cog Crusher!" But Hagurumon's cog hands only spin slowly. Parrotmon whack Hagurumon.

Dorumon fly around Parrotmon while firing metal balls.

"How come Dorumon is the only one that can fight?" Eva asked as she knee near Hagurumon.

Serena pick up Lunamon when she realizes, "Our Digimon must be too hungry to fight!"

"Renamon?" Hinata asked as she took one of Renamon's arms and put it around her neck, so she could support her partner.

"I'm afraid she's correct, Hinata." Weaken Renamon said.

Kovu and Kiara sit down lion style, near their partners as Kiara says, "Right! Dorumon is the only one who has ate something."

"And the others are so hungry, they didn't have enough strength to fight." Darien said as he holds Hackmon.

Naruto sees this, "Dorumon! We need to lure that oversize turkey away from the others."

"Right! Let's do this, partner." Dorumon said.

Naruto run away from the others, "Hey Birdbrain, come and get me!"

"Naruto, be careful!" Hinata call out in worry.

Dorumon flies behind Naruto while firing the metal balls at Parrotmon, causing it mad before it took off into the air. But as it fly high, Parrotmon notices weak group before it land back down and made its way towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he leap to the tree before make a big jump to a parrot Digimon.

"NARUTO, NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto got hold on Parrotmon's back as it hop around, trying to shake Naruto off. Then it fly high while still trying to get Naruto off.

"Naruto, hang on!" Dorumon said as he try to fly after Parrotmon.

Parrotmon flies higher as it spins around for the moment before Naruto lost his grip and starts falling pass his Digimon partner.

"Naruto!" Dorumon said before he glide down, trying to catch Naruto.

All seems lost for poor Naruto Uzumaki... But, as he falling, Naruto's device beeps and the device screen flashing and the female computerized voices '_Digivolution_'. Then Dorumon enveloped in a white light.

"What now?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

Everyone watches in amazement.

"Dorumon digivolve to... **Dorugamon**!"

As the light subsided Dorugamon dashed fourth and caught Naruto on his back before land near the others. Dorugamon was much bigger than Dorumon, his fur was a much darker shade of purple with subtle jagged lines of the original purple, his black claws were now blood-red, and his wingspan was now as large as his torso on each side.

Dorugamon allow Naruto to slide off before he take into the air against Parrotmon.

Hinata run towards Naruto and hug him very tightly, "Naruto, you nearly got killed."

"Sorry, Hinata. But I'm fine, thanks to Dorugamon." Naruto said.

Dorugamon fly towards Parrotmon. Then Parrotmon and Dorugamon hand to hand hold and fly around in circles for the while before Parrotmon push Dorugamon few feet away.

"Mjollnir Lightning!" Parrotmon charges blue electricity between the long feathery tufts on its head and fires a bolt of electricity.

Dorugamon twist around to dodge the electricity before ram Parrotmon hard. Dorugamon then, grab Parrotmon's ankle and starts spinning around for the while before he release it, sending Parrotmon... _flying_ away.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon accumulates power, then fires a large, more powerful iron sphere from his mouth.

Parrotmon got hit hard, sending even far away.

Dorugamon land near others before he revert back to Dorumon.

"Dorumon, you're alright?" Naruto asked as he check on his partner.

"I'm fine." Dorumon said, "Just one question... do youhave anything to eat?"

(A while later)

Eva is working on the R.V engine while the others gather as many fruits as they can.

"I doubt that Parrotmon is destroy. It was just sent far away and no doubt it'll be back." Darien said.

"Dude's right. We need to leave while we have a chance." Beast Boy said.

"Hey guys, I got good news and bad news." Eva said as she exit the R.V while holding a lightning conductor with, "The good news is, we can run this machine without gases. In other words, it's now an electric R.V."

"That's great!" Terra said, "That's beats walking."

"Well... actually, the bad news is, we need to charge the engine up and I highly doubt there might be thunderstorms any time soon." Eva said as she place the lightning conductor on the ground, standing it up.

"Who needs 'thunderstorms'?" Elecmon asked as he made a few lightning at the conductor, powering up the R.V.

"Alright!" Eva said.

A long charge later, Darien took the driver seat, "Right, here we go."

Darien press the new 'start' button then suddenly, the R.V roar into life.

"Alright, it's working Eva!" Darien said, "Now, we can hit the road."

"Hit the road?" Hackmon asked, "Why do we need to hit the road?"

"No, no, Hackmon. It's a figure of speech." Darien said, "It's means 'set out on a journey'."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Hackmon asked.

Shaking his head, Darien set the gear and press accelerator pedal. The R.V starts moving.

The other humans and the Digimon relax on the sofa and chairs.

"Like I said, this beats walking." Terra said.

Serena made her way towards the front and sit on the passenger seat, "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, first thing to do is to get towards the beach. Then see if there're any ships or boats to use, or build a signal for help." Darien said.

But all the humans have the same question inside their heads...

'_Why are we here for?_'

(Done. Now, they have a nice ride through the Digital World. Will the find their way homes? Will they be trap here forever? And the cool question is, who will be next to Digivole? Stay tune to find out. See you all soon!)


End file.
